Spike : dans la lumière
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Post Sais 6. Après l'Afrique, Spike doté d'une âme toute neuve, n'est pas encore le jouet de la Force qui l'attend à la Bouche de l'Enfer. La bourgade de Greenville où il fait étape, lui réserve une petite aventure, pendant qu'il essaie d'appréhender empiriquement comment gérer sa double nature. Et de faire symboliquement (et douloureusement) ses premiers pas dans la lumière…
1. Chapitre 1

**_Cette fic est une expérience. Ou un exercice. Le défi était de traduire et novéliser une bande dessinée sortie en août dernier (Spike, into the light), dont le scénariste n'est autre que… James Marsters. Si vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de l'acheter, peut-être en aurez-vous envie ensuite. Tout fan a le droit d'imaginer ses propres histoires à propos des héros de _Buffy_, mais voir Spike par les yeux de celui qui l'avait si intimement côtoyé… j'admets que c'était une perspective assez alléchante._**

**_Une BD étant par essence juste un recueil d'images et une suite de dialogues minuscules qui doivent tenir dans des bulles, pour la porter en courte nouvelle sans susciter l'ennui, il a fallu que j'ajoute quelques descriptions et pensées de mon cru, non présentes dans le script original mais qui, j'espère, peuvent rester fidèles au personnage._**

**Résumé** : Post saison 6. Après l'Afrique, Spike doté d'une âme toute neuve, n'est pas encore le jouet de la Force qui l'attend près de la Bouche de l'Enfer. Alors qu'il fait étape dans la petite bourgade de Greenville, il essaie d'appréhender empiriquement comment désormais gérer sa double nature, et de faire – au moins symboliquement – ses premiers pas dans la lumière…

**Rating** :_ sans les jurons et les insultes (souvent inventifs et fleuris), on aurait pu descendre à K+. Mettons T pour plus de sûreté._

_**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne prétends rien, je ne veux rien, je fais cela juste pour le fun. Et j'aimerais avoir du fun plus souvent ! Oh, s'il te plaît, dis oui James !  
_

* * *

_._

* * *

**CHAPITRE I - Bienvenue à Greenville  
**

Il était adossé à couvert, dans le recoin d'une ruelle en face de la plus clinquante boîte de nuit de Greenville. Les néons violents de sa façade rouge et jaune clignotaient jusqu'à vous en refiler la nausée, en projetant leur lueur blafarde et outrancière sur la file des gens qu'il surveillait activement. Ceux-ci, tous en rang, attendaient sagement de pouvoir y entrer, grâce au coup de tête approbateur de trois videurs sapés comme des mafieux trop chics, mais les yeux fort judicieusement protégés de cette débauche colorée par d'épaisses, et sûrement bienfaisantes, lunettes noires.

A l'époque où il n'avait pas encore regagné son âme, Spike aimait bien rester tapi dans l'ombre et à l'affut. C'était alors un temps où il pouvait obtenir exactement tout ce qu'il voulait sans la moindre difficulté. Il lui suffisait d'attendre dans le noir qu'un morceau savoureux se présente… et de se servir. Il aimait se considérer comme une sorte de grand fauve de la nuit, qui au prix de très peu d'efforts, pouvait obtenir les plus grandes gratifications…

Une gratification du genre de ces deux gars, qu'il apercevait un peu plus loin. Deux gros gars épais comme la promesse d'un festin.

Donnant un coup de talon contre le mur, il les prit en filature le long d'une petite rue sombre, éclairée par les seuls néons de la rue adjacente. Ils étaient bien trop occupés pour lui prêter attention alors qu'il n'était pourtant que quelques foulées derrière eux. Ironie de la chose : les proies se croyaient chasseurs car eux-mêmes filaient quelqu'un. Une fille, pour ce qu'il en voyait. Un peu dans le genre de Faith mais sans l'air dédaigneux : longs cheveux noirs épais venant chatouiller délicatement le creux de sa taille, débardeur trop petit, jeans ultra moulants ; le tout ne laissait rien ignorer de la perfection voluptueuse de son appétissante silhouette…

Bien conscient que le temps de sa gloire de grand fauve était désormais révolu, Spike s'approcha d'eux prudemment alors que les deux malabars encadraient la fille, chacun la saisissant fermement par un poignet. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur entêtante de sa peur et l'accélération sanguine de tout ce joli monde.

Il arbora volontairement un sourire en coin et un regard affûté sous ses sourcils noirs pour les héler avec assurance :

— Hey, dites voir un peu les mecs ! Si vous voulez faire connaissance avec la jeune lady, il va falloir vous montrer un peu plus gentils que ça…

Quand ils se retournèrent pour voir qui leur parlait, il les vit enfin clairement. Le premier des deux, un Mexicain dans une veste en jean sans manches, avait une très bonne détente du gauche, mais facile à éviter.

— Va plutôt te faire voir en enfer, connard ! fit le chicano pour engager la conversation.

— Et bien c'est fait et j'ai pas aimé ! répondit Spike en ripostant aussitôt des poings.

La mâchoire de l'autre reçu l'impact qui claqua sec en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le Mexicain s'effondra au sol au son d'un « bonne nuit » moqueur.

L'autre gars – un blond planqué sous un sweat à capuche rouge, porté sous une veste militaire – était en train de ramasser un truc par terre pour s'armer et venir aider son pote. Il avait attrapé un bout de tuyauterie avec lequel il espérait l'assommer par derrière, sauf qu'il était sacrément bruyant pour quelqu'un qui espérait surprendre un vampire... Spike s'accroupit pour éviter le coup et, en se relevant, lui expédia un large kick arrêté en pleine poitrine pour le faire reculer…

Et c'est pile à ce moment qu'il fracassa la semelle de sa botte motarde fatiguée, qui resta à moitié encastrée contre le bord du trottoir… Déséquilibré par cette traîtrise inattendue de la chaussée, Spike s'affala de tout son long. L'homme à la capuche rouge en profita pour lever son arme de fortune et l'abattre plusieurs fois sur le crâne du vampire, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

— Tu pouvais pas te mêler de tes affaires ? Stupide minet sans cervelle… l'insulta-il.

Dans son coin, la fille, qui était tombée à genoux, n'en menait pas large et essayait de ne pas crier pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Toujours à terre, un œil fermé et les dents serrés, Spike se laissait momentanément traiter de blonde idiote parce qu'en réalité, il priait le ciel en tâchant de se concentrer pour ne pas se transformer en bête sous les yeux de la mignonne. Ça ne se faisait vraiment pas, au premier rendez-vous.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr de garder le contrôle de son visage, il désarma l'indélicat en envoyant son bout de tuyau pirouetter dans les airs et le souleva à une main du sol pour le plaquer contre le premier mur consentant.

— Regarde un peu ce que t'as fait ! A cause de toi, j'ai flingué mon unique paire de bottes !

Il le fixa d'un air rageur pendant que l'autre s'étouffait à moitié contre les briques en pédalant activement dans le vide.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant, hein ? Prendre les tiennes ? Elles sont bien trop petites !

Il ne résista pas à évacuer son agressivité en le giflant mais pas trop fort.

— Foutu petit branleur, va ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire maintenant ?

Hésitant un instant, comme s'il se posait véritablement la question, Spike finit par le relâcher et l'envoya valser sur son copain qui tentait de se relever du coup qu'il lui avait asséné un peu plus tôt.

— Tu peux même pas te rendre utile. Allez dégage, va donc emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ce soir ! Et prends l'autre crapaud avec toi !

Pas téméraires, les deux voyous tournèrent les talons et détalèrent sans demander leur reste, couinant de les laisser parce qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.

.°.

Spike souleva sa botte pour évaluer l'étendue du désastre. La moitié de la semelle droite béait lamentablement en laissant voir sa chaussette plus tout à fait blanche.

— Vraiment _parfait !_ Et toujours cette foutue chance qui me colle aux basques… commenta-t-il sarcastiquement.

Sur sa droite, il entendit alors quelqu'un qui le remerciait. En tournant la tête, il s'avisa que la fille était toujours là et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou, ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait en de telles circonstances. Il essaya d'être poli en lui demandant si elle n'avait rien de cassé.

— Non, je vais bien. Tout juste un peu décoiffée, dit-elle en lissant une mèche derrière son oreille. Vous avez été incroyable. Il vous a blessé ? Besoin de voir un médecin ?

— Moi non. Mais plutôt un prêtre pour mes bottes ! répondit-il en se penchant pour l'aider à se relever.

— Vous êtes drôle… déclara-t-elle en acceptant sa main. Je m'appelle Dylan. Comme Bob.

Il resta un instant perdu parce qu'elle le fixait avec une légère insistance, en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Mhh, quoi donc ? Son nom, peut-être bien. La vache ! Il était distrait ce soir…

— Euh oui, oui… hésita-t-il. Spike.

— Spike… Comme le chien acteur de chez Disney ?

—Elle est excellente... Ecoutez, il y a peut-être d'autres voyous qui trainent dans le coin. Ça… vous dirait que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à chez vous ?

La jolie brune le fixa de ses grands yeux sombres et doux, en replaçant encore sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Sur ses lèvres flottait un léger sourire. Et son cœur battait une chamade fort flatteuse qu'il entendait clairement de là où il était.

— Absolument Spike, accepta-t-elle.

* * *

Ils avaient marché sans hâte jusqu'à un quartier pavillonnaire mieux éclairé, où de petites maisons aux jardins bien peignés s'alignaient le long d'une route plane, flanquée de larges trottoirs dallés. Ils avançaient tous deux silencieusement, au son incongru de la semelle de Spike qui poussait un couinement protestataire à chacun de ses pas.

Comme ils n'avaient pas d'autre sujet de conversation, elle n'avait pas laissé tomber l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il y avait au-delà de son pseudo.

— Allez, dites-moi votre vrai nom ! l'avait-elle prié. Ça ne peut pas être si horrible !

Il ne quittait pas le chemin des yeux, restant aisément stoïque car il en avait vu d'autres en matière de douces tortures et il aiguilla la discussion sur une voie moins périlleuse :

— Un peu plus tard peut-être. Si vous me parliez plutôt de vous…

— Oh ! fit-elle avec humour. Mon sujet préféré !

Avec un coup d'œil en biais pour vérifier s'il écoutait vraiment, elle déclara :

— Je ne suis pas à Greenville depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que fuir mon Minnesota natal parce qu'il n'y a aucune lumière là-bas pendant l'hiver… Et l'hiver peut y être vraiment très long ! Comme je suis peintre, j'adore la lumière. Et vous ?

— Et bien en ce qui me concerne… elle est très mauvaise pour ma peau !

— Mais non idiot, parlez-moi de votre vie !

Spike haussa les sourcils comme s'il était désarçonné par la question. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire de lui qui ne lui donne pas envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, encore plus loin que le Minnesota ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il répondit quand même en pesant ses mots :

— Je suis né à Londres... J'ai voyagé un peu quand je suis devenu… adulte. Et maintenant je suis… disons… un peu entre deux.

— Je vois… acquiesça-t-elle en souriant gentiment. Une petite-amie peut-être ?

— Ça fait aussi partie des trucs où je suis… euh… entre deux.

Il détourna obstinément la tête pour lui cacher son visage. Il sentit pourtant les doigts d'une main légère se poser sans poids sur son épaule.

— Un point toujours douloureux ? voulut-elle savoir.

Il soupira à peine.

— Je suppose que oui. C'était quelqu'un de bien. J'ai tout gâché et j'en suis le seul responsable. Je suis venu ici pour prendre un nouveau départ.

— Aïe, fit-elle. En pleine période de transition ?

— C'est ça, admit-il toujours sans la regarder.

— Ça me va, répondit-elle quand même avec un engageant sourire qu'il ne vit pas.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant une volée de petites marches de bois qui conduisaient sur le perron d'une maisonnette très simple. Une lampe allumée brillait sous l'auvent en dessinant des contours brillants à sa charmante silhouette.

— Bon. Et bien, c'est là que j'habite. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée chez moi. C'est très chevaleresque.

Elle continuait à chercher à capter son regard sans comprendre pourquoi il cherchait à éviter cela. Ce n'était pas de la timidité, mais quoi exactement ? Pas décidée à rester sur un demi-échec, elle tenta une dernière fois sa chance.

— S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi votre nom !

Embarrassé, il pencha la tête en faisant mine de se masser le cou.

— Bon très bien. C'est… William.

— William ? Ce n'est pas si mal du tout. J'aime bien ! fit-elle en le regardant avec un large sourire.

Elle fit une pause en haut de la dernière marche.

— Bonne nuit, William. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Au moment de déverrouiller sa porte, elle inclina légèrement sa tête de côté comme pour pouvoir le regarder une ultime fois du coin de l'œil, avant de disparaître chez elle. Ha-ha. Classique.

Il resta là à fixer intensément le perron déserté pendant un petit instant et répondit pour lui-même dans un souffle à peine audible :

— Moi aussi.

Mais son visage tendu se ferma aussitôt un peu plus.

.°.

Maussade car il crevait de faim, les poings serrés fourrés dans les poches de son long manteau de cuir, il était retourné rôder dans les quartiers louches de la ville. Il se demandait amèrement pourquoi c'était toujours quand on avait besoin d'un animal sauvage errant qu'on n'en trouvait jamais…

Au coin d'une rue vagabonde, il marqua soudain l'arrêt devant la vitrine flambant neuve d'un prêteur sur gages dont l'enseigne s'étalait en lettres dorées sur un fond vert et rouge. L'endroit lui semblait bizarrement familier. Attiré malgré lui, il s'approcha de sa vitrine derrière laquelle il pouvait voir… une splendide paire de boots en cuir. Elles avaient l'air vraiment parfaites et à la bonne taille.

Juste un coup d'oeil alentours, pour vérifier que la rue était déserte... Et c'était quoi ? L'affaire d'un peu de verre brisé et elles étaient à lui ! Il leva le coude dans l'intention de casser la vitre… Mais une pensée traversa son esprit et stoppa son mouvement. S'il les volait, il redeviendrait un criminel. Et d'un autre côté, s'il ne les volait pas, à la prochaine rixe, il ne faudrait pas s'étonner s'il se faisait botter le cul…

Il recula puis s'éloigna de la vitrine, en se trouvant pathétique. Avoir une âme, ça craignait vraiment.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son âme, prendre soin de lui s'était avéré plutôt difficile. Manger, dormir, boire… tout était compliqué quand on n'était plus prêt à voler et à tuer pour ça. Et puis quand il dormait maintenant, il faisait des rêves. Et ces rêves étaient toujours des souvenirs.

_La route était longue, étale et surmontée d'une lune énorme. J'étais au volant d'une décapotable blanche, avec trois autres gars. C'était après avoir étranglé cette Tueuse de New-York, quand Dru avait voulu se mettre en quête de sa vieille copine Darla pour se vanter auprès d'elle de mon nouvel exploit. J'étais descendu en Californie pour prendre un peu de vacances et me détendre._

_Mes nouveaux potes et moi, on faisait une bonne équipe. Tandis que je me chargeais de nous présenter à la communauté, le plus souvent en tirant dans le tas, eux dégotaient la marchandise et je m'occupais de l'aspect logistique du ménage, au niveau des témoins gênants qui restaient..._

_Après quelques temps de fructueuse collaboration, ils avaient pourtant commencé à me taper sérieusement sur le système. Notre dernier boulot rondement mené, à la boutique d'un prêteur sur gages, nous avions caché nos gains sous le plancher de notre dernière victime. Un plan sacrément brillant de laisser tout notre pognon sur la scène de crime… Comme c'était une toute petite ville, les flics ne l'avaient pas retrouvé._

_Je n'avais bien entendu pas la moindre intention de partager ce butin avec mes camarades... Je les ai laissés à la sortie de la ville, dans trois jolies petites tombes fraîches et bucoliques où j'avais semé des graines de marguerite pour leur donner de quoi s'occuper. Parfois, je me dis que le poète n'est pas mort en moi !_

_En roulant plein pot sur l'autoroute dans la décapotable dont j'étais à présent le seul et incontesté propriétaire, je pensais naïvement que je me rappellerais facilement du nom de l'endroit. Mais je l'ai oublié, et je n'ai jamais pu remettre la main sur le magot. _

« Vous venez de quitter Greenville »_ disait le panneau sur le bord de la route._

Dans le vieil entrepôt désaffecté où il avait trouvé refuge pour la nuit, Spike, qui dormait à même le sol simplement recouvert de son manteau noir, écarquilla les yeux en se réveillant brusquement, la vision du panneau d'autoroute toujours imprimée sur ses rétines. Massant son front douloureux, il se redressa en jurant entre ses dents. Ça par exemple ! _Greenville_ !

.°.

Debout dehors, non loin de l'entrée du magasin du prêteur, il réfléchissait qu'il y avait tout de même plus de cent mille dollars en train de se décomposer dans son sous-sol. S'il pouvait remettre la main dessus, il serait tranquille pour des années ! Il pourrait même acheter cette banque du sang qui lui faisait tellement envie… et il n'aurait plus jamais faim.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen.

Il se décida à traverser la rue et à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la boutique, car la lumière allumée indiquait que c'était toujours ouvert. Il salua poliment la propriétaire qui se tenait là, une vieille chinoise haute comme trois pommes, toute ridée, en train de passer un coup de balai devant son comptoir.

Du plat de la main, il caressa un petit meuble vitré où se trouvait exposé un casque romain en bronze doré parmi d'autres babioles hétéroclites.

— C'est un bel endroit que vous avez là. Vous y êtes depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

La vieille le fixa de ses petits yeux enfoncés et répondit abruptement :

— On a emménagé l'an dernier.

— Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais… et bien… quand j'étais plus jeune. Ça vous embête si je jette un coup d'œil ?

La vieille se croisa les bras, le chef branlant sous son énorme chignon gris comme posé là en équilibre précaire, et lâcha d'un ton peu amène :

— Vous avez l'intention d'acheter quelque chose ?

— Peut-être… répondit-il en caressant un lampion rouge sang décoré de fleurs de cerisier.

Il fallait trouver un moyen d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait sous les lattes. Quand il tapa du pied un peu fort sur le parquet, sa semelle s'arracha encore davantage en n'étant plus retenue que par le talon.

— Oh mais regardez ça ! fit-il en mimant la surprise. Vos lattes sont disjointes…

— Non pas du tout ! fit la vieille en s'approchant les mains sur les hanches pour voir plus clairement ce qu'il trafiquait accroupi sur son plancher.

Spike essaya de tirer sur les lattes en les faisant un peu craquer. Elles étaient malheureusement bien solides.

— Mais si regardez un peu, elles tiennent à peine. Quelqu'un pourrait se blesser et vous poursuivre en justice…

La vieille se saisit de son balai et haussa le ton.

— Hey là ! Partez d'ici immédiatement ! Vous êtes dingue ! Fichez-moi le camp, espèce de pouilleux !

— Mais j'essaie juste d'aider, répondit-il en forçant un peu pour voir si une latte ne céderait pas.

La propriétaire utilisa le manche de son balai de manière offensive en faisant tomber une pluie de coups furieux sur ses épaules pour le motiver à déguerpir.

— Dehors ! Et vite ou j'appelle la police ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser saccager ma boutique, sale clodo !

Il battit en retraite face à la vieille et sortit en vitesse. Sur le trottoir, elle brandissait triomphalement son balai, bien campée sur ses guibolles maigres en lui barrant l'accès de l'entrée, ignorant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait.

Rien que deux ans plus tôt, il lui aurait simplement déchiré la gorge et ça aurait été réglé ! Il aurait été riche à pouvoir se payer toute une piscine de sang. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre…

Au bord de l'hypoglycémie, il contempla avec envie les bottes neuves dans la vitrine et commença à s'en aller en se demandant ce qu'un type comme lui pouvait bien faire dans une ville comme celle-ci, pour survivre sans blesser personne.

Sur une porte, une affichette lui répondit qu'ils embauchaient.  
Mais ça, c'était vraiment hors de question. Il était tombé bas, mail il avait sa fierté !...

* * *

_(à suivre)_


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE II : La promesse de l'aube  
**

— A l'aide ! Police !

Un appel dans son dos le fit sursauter, l'arrachant à sa contemplation réticente d'un job rémunéré. Se retournant pour voir ce qui venait, il découvrit une mère mexicaine de cent dix kilos arborant une expression proprement dévastée. C'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait.

— Monsieur ! Aidez-moi ! Il a pris mon bébé !

Elle désigna l'autre trottoir d'un doigt désespéré et Spike vit un genre de grand démon cornu en train de rouler tranquillement un petit dans une poussette mauve… Sans nez, les oreilles pointues, les yeux comme deux billes blanches et bleues dans des orbites caverneuses, son grand squelette épais saillait sous une peau passablement décharnée, avec un pantalon en loques pour parachever le spectacle.

— Ça c'est une bonne petite, marmonnait-il au-dessus de la poussette dans un rictus plein de dents. Quelle jolie petite fleur !

Le vampire jura intérieurement face à la laideur du démon, mais étant donné la faim qu'il avait, sa seconde pensée fut de se demander s'il pouvait être comestible… Avec un geste d'apaisement envers la mère, il lui demanda d'attendre là où elle était et s'apprêta à entamer les pourparlers en traversant la route.

— Hep, face de morve ! déclara-t-il de but en blanc avec son arrogance coutumière. Ecarte-toi de cet enfant !

Contre toute attente, le démon s'arrêta et posa un doigt sur sa bouche en émettant un sifflement chuinté.

— Shhh, elle s'est endormie.

— J'ai dit : dégage !

Spike le repoussa violemment des deux mains et le démon alla percuter dans sa chute un brasero de rue qu'il renversa dans un grand fracas de flammes. Celles-ci commencèrent à se répandre tout autour avec un feulement avide et force crépitements – faisant fuir les deux clochards qui essayaient péniblement de s'y réchauffer.

Le dos aux flammes, la créature se releva et tendit un doigt moralisateur levé dans sa direction.

— Comment oses-tu ?

Puis marchant droit sur Spike, il lui colla une droite foudroyante dans la mâchoire.

Passant une main sur sa figure, le blond peroxydé constata du bout des doigts que sa physionomie venait de muter en un instant, libérant le visage de son propre démon intérieur : front plissé, yeux jaunes, pommettes saillantes et longues canines acérées.

—Là on y est ! répondit-il en revenant à la charge.

Fonçant sur le ravisseur du bébé, il entama le combat avec lui. Crochet du droit, prise en cisaille avec les jambes… A force de sollicitations, ça n'avait pas raté ! Sa botte émit un craquement sinistre comme il la balançait dans les gencives du démon.

En le voyant par terre, Spike pensa à tort que l'autre avait son compte et commençait à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue quand son adversaire le saisit traîtreusement par l'arrière, en tirant sur ses cheveux.

— Pas les cheveux ! PAS LES CHEVEUX ! cria le vampire en levant les mains car sa récente décoloration capillaire lui faisait toujours un mal de chien.

Méprisant totalement l'avertissement, le démon lui fit embrasser vigoureusement le pied voisin d'un réverbère en fonte. Cette fois, il avait définitivement passé les bornes. Spike vit rouge et se releva lentement avec une physionomie générale plus menaçante que jamais.

— Ok, _maintenant_ je suis en colère...

D'un dernier coup de pied, le vampire fit craquer les os du thorax de son agresseur en le réexpédiant par terre. Groggy, le démon resta une minute à genoux à essayer de reprendre son souffle, à côté de la poussette.

— Ok t'as gagné, gronda-t-il finalement, comme il retrouvait l'usage de la parole.

Il se remit sur pied et souleva le gamin pour le brandir devant lui. Spike se figea et reprit aussitôt son visage humain.

— Tu le veux ? fit le démon. Prends-le donc ! Il sent mauvais de toute façon !

Et il jeta le bébé tout droit dans les flammes ! Un instant stupéfait, le cerveau du vampire en panique hésita entre deux options : régler son compte à la créature ou sauver le bébé ?...

— Et puis merde !

Comme ses réflexes étaient bons, il plongea dans les flammes, les mains tendues vers l'enfant qu'il récupéra à temps avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Avec des gestes doux, il le plaça précautionneusement dans le col ouvert de son manteau de cuir pour le protéger et, le tenant serré contre sa poitrine où aucun cœur ne battait, affronta les flammes qui faisaient rage tout autour.

Non loin, il entendit retentir le cri vibrant de désespoir de la mère, témoin de toute la scène et qui n'espérait sûrement pas revoir sa petite fille vivante. Emergeant alors des flammes, il donnait inconsciemment l'image parfaite d'une madone infernale avec ce bébé sur la hanche, alors qu'un large sourire de victoire éclairait son visage… redevenu vampirique !

En le voyant sortir tout fumant de l'incendie, la mère, un instant pleine d'espoir, ne dit rien tout d'abord, une main incrédule portée à sa bouche. Mais comme il approchait pour lui redonner son enfant, elle ne tarda pas à s'époumoner en le traitant de monstre.

Portant une main vérificatrice à sa joue, Spike soupira. Chiottes ! Il avait encore morphé sous la poussée d'adrénaline…

— Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas entendre parler d'une récompense… demanda-t-il à tout hasard d'une voix rendue plus grave par la mutation.

La mère du petit se mit à hurler « _Police ! _» et Spike, résigné, déposa le nourrisson à ses pieds.

— D'accord. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Et il déguerpit avant qu'elle ne rameute tout le quartier pour le jeter à ses trousses.

* * *

Tandis qu'il remâchait sa frustration face à ce monde rempli d'ingrats, tout en mourant toujours de faim, les pas de Spike l'avaient insensiblement conduit jusqu'au seul lieu de tout Greenville où il devinait qu'on lui réserverait peut-être le meilleur accueil du coin : la maison de Dylan.

Aussi ne fut-il pas réellement surpris lorsqu'elle apparut bien vite dans l'encadrement des rideaux vermillon d'une fenêtre de son premier étage. Elle l'ouvrit pour l'interpeler.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Un piquet de grève devant chez moi ?

— Dylan ?... Je passais justement dans le coin…

— Oui j'ai bien vu. Et vous êtes enfin décidé ?

— A quoi ?

— A entrer !

Quand elle lui avait ouvert, elle portait un simple tee-shirt vert sur un jean. Était-ce la contemplation de sa saine et simple beauté ou son invitation à franchir le seuil de sa maison qui lui donnait ce frisson si caractéristique des grandes expectatives ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

— Je suis si contente que vous soyez passé me voir, William, babillait-elle. Est-ce que je peux vous appeler Bill ?

— Sous aucun prétexte… répondit-il en découvrant la pièce à vivre de son modeste intérieur.

Là, adossés à un mur dans un coin du salon, il repéra une pile de quelques tableaux aux couleurs vives qui lui permirent de trouver de quoi alimenter la conversation. A défaut d'autre chose.

— Ce sont les vôtres ? demanda-t-il poliment.

— Oh… Oui ! Ce sont les derniers que j'ai peints.

Manifestement ravie de pouvoir parler de sa passion, elle se pencha gracieusement pour saisir une nature morte en expliquant qu'elle l'avait faite le matin même, avant de lui tendre une autre toile présentant un couple de moineaux qui selon elle, était sa préférée... Les mains dans les poches, Spike considérait attentivement les toiles naïves d'un air songeur.

— Ça fait si longtemps maintenant… J'avais oublié comme ça pouvait être beau pendant la journée.

Elle esquissa un ravissant sourire en baissant les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait peint, comme pour vérifier qu'il regardait bien la même chose qu'elle.

— Vous dites des choses vraiment très bizarres !

Il allait protester mais fut stoppé net dans son élan. Son regard venait de tomber sur le mur près de son meuble bibliothèque. Avec angoisse, il vit qu'y était accroché un énorme _miroir_ au cadre de bois doré… où, bien sûr, il ne se reflétait pas !

— C'est un sacré grand miroir que vous avez là ! s'étrangla-t-il un peu, apparaissant soudain inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

— Oui, ça permet d'apporter plus de lumière à la…

Il pouvait ruiner toutes ses chances en moins d'une seconde chrono… En désespoir de cause, Spike sortit les mains de ses poches et attrapa aussitôt la jeune femme aux épaules pour qu'elle reste de dos et ne remarque pas l'absence de son reflet près du sien. Il préférait éviter que ne se posent trop tôt les questions qui fâchent…

— Fermez les yeux tout de suite ! intima-t-il d'un ton pressant.

— Et pourquoi diable ? se rebiffa-t-elle sans comprendre, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

— Faites-moi confiance, c'est tout ! répondit le vampire en quittant la pièce immédiatement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux très vite et le chercha. Où était-il passé ?

— William ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la cuisine ?

— Euh… Pour être honnête, je déteste… je _déteste_ les miroirs. La tête que j'ai m'insupporte vraiment…

Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine et tâcha de l'encourager patiemment avec un demi-sourire indulgent :

— Allons, revenez dans l'autre pièce enfin…

— Jamais de la vie ! se buta-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

En voyant cela et peu désireuse de braquer davantage son excentrique invité, elle haussa une épaule et attrapa une veste sur une patère de l'entrée.

— OK. Vous êtes vraiment spécial… Sortons alors, si vous ne voulez pas rester. J'avais envie de vous montrer quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

.°.

Projetant sa lueur blafarde au-dessus de Greenville, une lune décroissante s'était levée au-dessus d'une barre d'immeubles tout proches. Ils foulaient une petite étendue herbeuse à la sortie de la ville. Un parc naturel, peut-être. On y voyait juste un bel arbre surplombant une petite colline et c'est là qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir le conduire. Seul le couinement désespéré de la botte moribonde de Spike perturbait le silence de la nuit.

— C'est un olivier. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas magnifique ? Le seul à des kilomètres à la ronde.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Ils venaient enfin de faire une pause près de l'arbre dont le vampire toucha du plat de la main l'écorce rugueuse.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua-t-elle simplement. Mais il est splendide, non ? Quelqu'un a dû le planter là il y a des années, pour une occasion spéciale. On ne saura jamais pourquoi. Mais je l'adore. Il est si mystérieux !... Un peu comme vous, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

— Vous n'imaginez pas combien…

— Alors, c'était ça ! Vous avez un _secret_ ! dit-elle toute contente en croyant l'avoir percé à jour. Je le savais ! Un lourd et ténébreux secret ! Je peux savoir ?

Il refusa en secouant la tête avec un léger sourire avant de s'appuyer de l'épaule sur l'arbre.

— Non, non, non. Jamais de lourd et ténébreux secret au premier rendez-vous, ma belle.

Son petit poing contestataire piqué sur la hanche, elle contre argumenta aussitôt avec amusement :

— Mais ce n'est pas notre _premier_ rendez-vous, c'est le second !

— Non, c'est bien le premier ! La nuit dernière ne comptait pas…

Par un fait extraordinaire, la distance entre eux s'était considérablement réduite, peut-être parce qu'il parlait d'une voix étonnamment douce qui l'incitait à s'approcher pour mieux l'entendre.

— Et pourquoi non ? questionna-t-elle en fixant ses beaux yeux clairs qui la fascinaient.

— Parce que la nuit dernière, on ne s'est pas embrassés… répondit-il avec la tranquille assurance de ceux qui énoncent une évidence.

Voyant où il venait en venir, elle se croisa les bras pour répondre avec aplomb :

— Mais à ce compte-là, ce soir non plus !

— La nuit est encore longue, répondit-il avec une touche d'espoir, en détournant les yeux pour estimer l'heure à la couleur du ciel.

Elle le fixait avec une légère hésitation, pas vraiment sûre qu'il sous-entende ce qu'elle comprenait. Son discours aurait été assez clair, si on attitude n'avait pas été aussi réservée.

Histoire de faire quelque chose pour atténuer un peu la tension légère mais agréable qui commençait à s'installer entre eux, elle vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe sous les branches tandis qu'il restait près de l'olivier. Derrière, elle. A une distance suffisante de sa jolie nuque.

— Alors c'est pour ça que vous m'avez amené ici ? demanda-t-il prudemment. Pour voir un arbre ?

— Oh, non ! Ce n'est qu'une fraction du cadeau complet. Mais pour la suite, il va falloir attendre un peu.

Il s'assit à son tour, mais toujours à distance prudente de la tentation qu'elle offrait pour toutes ses faims.

— Pas de problème.

* * *

Non loin de là, le démon cornu aux yeux de glace venait d'emprunter la dernière rue déserte qui le mènerait bientôt à sa destination. Dans sa grande main griffue, il tenait celle d'un autre bambin blond qui trainait la patte en gémissant qu'il voulait sa maman… Malgré des encouragements que le démon voulait un minimum affectueux, le petit n'arrêtait pas ses jérémiades. Il le souleva alors d'une main comme s'il ne pesait rien pour lui parler au visage et mettre les choses au clair.

— Allons, chut maintenant ! Mon joli petit ! C'est moi ta nouvelle maman ! Je te donnerai tout ce dont tu as besoin !

Ils étaient à présent en vue de la cabane où il mettait les autres, au fond d'un petit parc tranquille. Le garçonnet avait fini par se taire. Une main posée sur l'épaule de l'enfant pour le pousser dans la bonne direction, la créature lui ouvrit la porte pour le faire entrer et se permit d'ajouter d'un air terrifiant :

— Mais aussi longtemps que je pourvoirai à tes besoins, tu feras la même chose pour moi !

Il claqua la porte et laissa l'enfant enfermé dans le noir.

* * *

S'étant assise délibérément plus près de Spike, Dylan s'était résolue à faire le premier pas puisqu'il avait l'air aussi timide.

— Je vous propose un marché.

— Dites-moi...

— Votre secret contre un baiser !

Il poussa un léger soupir résigné et ferma les yeux. Il était hors de question qu'il avoue ce qu'il était à cette mignonne complètement inconsciente. Y avait-il un moyen d'atténuer la vérité plutôt que de mentir encore ?

— Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'autrefois... je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Je croyais que j'agissais ainsi pour me protéger mais en réalité je ne faisais que du mal aux gens… admit-il, les yeux perdus au loin, comme s'il contemplait les souvenirs qu'il évoquait à mots couverts.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement. Il y avait une certaine compassion dans le mouvement de ses sourcils. C'était étrange de pouvoir le ressentir aussi clairement maintenant. Même s'il avait vraiment le sentiment de ne rien mériter de tout ça.

— Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis un peu… réveillé et j'essaie plutôt de les aider.

Comme elle ne disait rien d'autre, il tourna la tête vers elle, l'air interrogateur. Elle lui tendit le puits profond de ses yeux noirs et ses lèvres qui souriaient doucement.

— C'est plutôt pas mal, murmura-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Au moment où leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser beaucoup plus doux que tous ceux qu'il avait pu connaître récemment, il ressentit comme une chaleur tiède lui picoter la joue mais qu'il ne chercha pas à identifier tout de suite, juste pour s'abandonner au moment présent et à ce qu'il lui offrait… autant que sa nature le lui permettait.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il se surprit à penser qu'un peu moins de passion furieuse et de morsures, ce n'était pas désagréable non plus. Mais comme il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il demanda plutôt :

— Est-ce que c'était pour ça que tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici ?

Le joli visage de Dylan était tout illuminé par la lueur ambrée du matin qui montait de l'ombre.

— Non. Regarde ! Ça commence… lui souffla-t-elle.

Le ciel était devenu translucide comme derrière les immeubles, un grand soleil pâle commençait son inexorable ascension : _l'aube _était le véritable cadeau que la belle voulait lui offrir.

— C'est la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue, commenta-t-elle en le regardant d'un air heureux.

— Oui, c'est un spectacle incroyable, convint-il pendant une longue seconde avant de déclarer sans autre explication : Il faut que je file !

Rabattant son manteau sur sa tête, il se leva pour partir en hâte. Ses mains exposées aux cruels rayons fumaient déjà légèrement. Derrière lui, Dylan était désemparée. Comment ne l'aurait-elle pas été ?

— Spike ! Spike ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Spike, attends !

Le vampire gagna rapidement le fond du parc où des ombres protectrices s'allongeaient encore auprès d'autres grands arbres, moins rares et moins précieux.

— Pauvre imbécile ! murmurait-il pour lui-même. Tu n'apprendras donc jamais ?

.°.

* * *

_(à suivre)_


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE III : Cent mille dollars au soleil  
**

Il sauta par-dessus une palissade en bois et sa semelle émit une protestation ignoble et mouillée. Il se réceptionna malgré tout sans encombre, juste le temps que son ouïe plus développée que la moyenne ne perçoive des pleurs discrets, relativement proches de là où il se trouvait. Un enfant appelait sa mère et demandait de l'aide. Il avait dû faire un peu de bruit en atterrissant ; quelqu'un s'en était rendu compte et se signalait…

Se dirigeant au son, il s'approcha d'une cabane dont il arracha la porte sans effort. Les petits yeux suppliants et apeurés de cinq enfants dont un nourrisson clignèrent dans la faible lumière du matin naissant. Spike n'eut pas le temps de finir de leur demander des explications sur leur présence dans ce trou à rats puant, car une voix rugit dans son dos.

— Toi ! Eloigne-toi de ma famille !

Se retournant pour voir à qui il avait affaire, Spike reconnut le démon cornu qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois : six tentacules épais et frangés comme de petites capes lui étaient poussés sur le dos et il avait perdu son pantalon ! Il n'en finissait plus de se transformer ! Au bout de son bras, pendait un nouveau tout petit bébé brun vêtu d'une barboteuse bleue et dont le sang commençait à affluer à la tête, à force d'être tenu à l'envers.

— Lâche ce petit, sac à morve ! répliqua Spike aussi sec en ôtant son manteau de cuir pour se battre plus à l'aise.

Le vampire se précipita sur le démon qui se trouvait – malheureusement pour lui – en plein soleil levant et engagea le combat au son de ses rugissements furieux. A se battre ainsi en terrain trop lumineux, la créature le mit vite en fâcheuse posture. La peau de Spike fumait dangereusement mais il réussit malgré tout à assommer son opposant. Pour combien de temps, rien n'était moins sûr ; il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était coriace.

Derrière lui, Dylan, attirée par les échos de la bagarre, venait d'arriver sur les lieux et il en profita pour lui confier le bébé.

— Spike, tu brûles ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Attrape les enfants et fuyez ! ordonna-t-il tout en remettant son manteau pour se protéger.

Pendant la cavalcade pour revenir vers la ville, alors qu'ils portaient chacun un petit et que les plus âgés les suivaient de leur mieux sur leurs courtes jambes, Dylan eut le temps de lui demander ce qu'était cette _chose _qui les poursuivait.

— Je ne sais pas du tout !... reconnut-il en lançant derrière eux un regard nerveux pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Pour ça il me faudrait, une sorcière, un petit génie de l'informatique… ou un bibliothécaire !

Mauvaise surprise : ils butèrent bien vite sur le démon qui, ayant coupé par une autre rue, leur faisait face à nouveau ! D'une main, ce dernier saisit le vampire au col et de l'autre, il récupéra le tout-petit qui commençait à devenir un peu bleu une fois remis la tête en bas.

— Rends-moi mes bébés ! ordonna-t-il en les secouant tous deux. Trouve-toi en tout seul !

Spike grimaça et son visage muta tout d'un coup.

— Je me suis pris d'affection pour les tiens, mon pote !

Et dévoilant ses crocs démesurés, il fit ce dont il avait envie depuis un bon moment : mordre le poignet du démon pour lui faire lâcher sa prise sur le petit. Le démon rugit de douleur et de surprise, ce qui permit à Spike de réceptionner le bébé.

— Attrape ! dit-il en le lançant à Dylan qui écarquilla les yeux.

— Spike ! Ton _visage_ !

— Mes petits chéris ! gémit le démon cornu en voyant tous les enfants lui échapper.

Le vampire ne le laissa pas les poursuivre : il entrava les jambes de la créature à l'aide de ses deux bras pour l'abattre au sol. Quant elle fut à terre, il ne parvint pas à se contrôler davantage... Le crâne de Spike commençait à s'enflammer mais il s'en fichait. Juché sur le dos du démon maintenu au sol, il tira sa tête vers l'arrière pour dégager son cou puissant.

— Ah ! Enfin un repas décent ! jubila-t-il d'une voix rendue trop rauque par l'impatience.

Les petits se cachèrent les yeux ou la bouche de leurs mains, soit pour ne pas voir, soit pour ne pas crier d'horreur.

Mais dès que la première goulée de sang emplit sa bouche et coula dans sa gorge, le vampire comprit son erreur. C'était infect ! Ce truc avait un goût de levure de bière !

Le démon rassembla ses forces et s'ébroua pour se débarrasser de sa sangsue, projetant Spike droit par-dessus la rambarde élevée d'un balcon voisin. Quand il se remit sur pied, le vampire apprécia de pouvoir dominer la situation perché sur son rebord. Et au moins, il était loin du soleil…

— Hey, Monsieur Mucus, le provoqua-t-il pour détourner son attention des autres. Tu n'as plus l'air si grand vu d'ici. Pourquoi ne pas être raisonnable maintenant et jouer plutôt avec quelqu'un de ta catégorie ? Les enfants d'ici ne t'apprécient pas !

La réaction du démon, tout à fait indigné d'avoir été mordu, ne se fit pas attendre : il étendit ses bras en l'air et se saisit d'un bord du balcon de fer d'où Spike le narguait. Avec une traction de ses bras puissants, il l'arracha du mur de l'immeuble pour le faire tomber sur le trottoir, déséquilibrant le vampire de son perchoir. Il fut éjecté en avant vers le sol, et dès qu'elles furent touchées par les rayons du soleil, sa tête et ses mains refirent un nouveau feu de joie.

A partir de ce moment, le démon le battit comme plâtre, le rouant de coups ou l'envoyant briser quelques vitrines en lui recommandant de lâcher l'affaire. Puis quand il estima que le « flamboyant » vampire avait son compte, il l'abandonna sans autre forme de procès. Il voulait juste qu'on l'aime, après tout.

Brûlée au troisième degré, la peau de Spike était dans un état horrible, semblable à une effrayante bouillie magmatique rouge. A bout de forces et quémandant son aide, il tendit une main implorante vers Dylan qui s'était figée à sa vue.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici à la fin ? Par tous les diables, qu'est-ce que tu es ?

— Je peux t'expliquer…

— Ne bouge pas ! lui ordonna-elle en se reculant.

Rassemblant les enfants autour d'elle, elle s'empressa de les entrainer loin de lui, pour les emmener là où ils seraient tous sains et saufs.

Continuant de brûler inextinguiblement sur le bord de la route, Spike rejeté de tous, s'effondra face contre terre.

* * *

_« J'arrive à peine à comprendre comment que je ne suis pas mort. Pourtant, à tout prendre, j'aurais franchement préféré. Pas tellement à cause de la douleur, non. Pour ça, j'avais connu bien pire… _

_Mais me faire tabasser devant mon flirt au premier rendez-vous… ça c'était minable !_

_Donc. J'ai trouvé refuge dans une cachette au fond d'une cave où je me suis terré pendant quelques petites semaines, le temps de me refaire une santé... Dieu merci, il y avait des rats. Ce n'est pas trop mauvais quand on a suffisamment faim. Ça a un goût de poulet._

_Une seule et unique pensée me permettait de tenir pendant ce temps, brûlant toujours sans répit au creux de mon esprit enfiévré : cent mille dollars »._

* * *

Le visage à demi défiguré de Spike était éclairé par le bout rougeoyant d'une cigarette fichée au coin de son rictus satisfait. Son sourcil gauche déjà coupé par une précédente cicatrice était à présent mangé par le masque de cuir froissé de sa peau, qui n'avait pas complètement récupéré de ce côté-là. Pour moitié, il avait un peu la tête de Freddy Krueger…

Posté à l'angle d'une rue perpendiculaire donnant sur le magasin du prêteur sur gages, ses yeux plissés révélant une détermination et une avidité intactes, il réfléchissait intensément à ses options en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Il ne pouvait pas cambrioler la boutique, ni tuer les propriétaires ; avec sa nouvelle âme, la sensation aurait été horrible… Est-ce qu'il pouvait mentir ? Il imaginait sans peine qu'il pourrait vivre avec un mensonge sur la conscience !… Sauf que Buffy, elle, n'aurait jamais fait ça...

Il fallait bien manger, pourtant, mais comment ?  
Au bout d'un moment, à force de tourner le problème dans sa tête, la solution parfaite lui apparut enfin : il allait marchander !

.°.

Derrière le comptoir du magasin, il y avait un vieil homme discret vêtu d'une chemise de soie rouge qui l'était moins et d'un chapeau assorti ourlé de noir. Ses petits yeux de myope enfoncés, derrière ses lunettes rondes, le regardaient sans la moindre expression. Le propriétaire, probablement.

— Bonjour, patron ! La boutique est à vous, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, j'ai une offre à vous faire ! Que diriez-vous si je pouvais vous obtenir cinquante mille dollars en quelques minutes ! Et tout ce que je demande en échange, c'est de… creuser un peu votre plancher. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous, jeune homme ?

— Je parle de nous rendre riches tous les deux ! Il n'y a aucun risque pour vous, je vous en donne ma parole ! déclara Spike avec une infernale bonne humeur tant il était satisfait de son plan.

— Partez s'il vous plait, lui enjoignit doucement le vieil homme.

Le vampire laissa tout de même apparaître une certaine stupéfaction. Cette réaction n'était pas du tout celle qu'il anticipait… C'était une offre qu'il estimait vraiment très sérieuse, parfaite en tous points et il comprenait mal qu'on puisse la rejeter sans examen d'un simple revers de la main...

— Mais… qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire avec votre « partez » ?

Ce fut beaucoup plus clair juste l'instant qui suivit. Le rideau menant à l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à la vieille petite chinoise à laquelle il avait déjà eu affaire. Son dos s'en souvenait encore. A voir l'expression contrariée qu'elle arborait, nul doute qu'elle l'avait reconnu aussi !

— C'est lui l'homme bizarre, Chow ! Le méchant clochard dont je t'ai parlé et qui voulait saccager notre magasin !

— Non, attendez une minute ! protesta Spike en levant les mains comme son balai réapparaissait quasi magiquement entre ses vieux doigts osseux.

— Dehors ! Dehors ! Retournez à l'hôpital vous faire soigner ! Vous ne trouverez pas d'aide ici !

Elle lui renouvela ses vifs encouragements en lui tapant dessus avec son foutu balai pour le pousser – à nouveau – droit vers la sortie.

.°.

Tout en se grillant nerveusement une énième cigarette, il contemplait tristement le magasin et ses aguicheuses perspectives qui menaçaient de lui échapper par la faute d'un vieux bout de bois. Certes, il n'était pas du genre à plaisanter avec les bouts de bois, surtout s'ils étaient pointus… Un accident était si vite arrivé… Mais ses mains en tremblaient tant il avait faim !

Il essayait d'être gentil mais qu'est-ce que ça lui rapportait ? Rien du tout ! A cette minute, il n'avait qu'une envie impulsive et impérieuse : déchirer de ses dents la gorge de cette vieille râleuse !

Frissonnant, il essaya de se secouer et se dit qu'il fallait essayer encore en tentant une autre approche. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur ce nouvel échec. Il entra à nouveau dans le magasin d'un pas décidé et leur dit tout de suite avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de rien objecter :

— Écoutez, je ne veux rien, juste que vous m'écoutiez… Sous votre plancher, i peu près cent mille dollars et c'est moi qui les y ai mis. Alors voilà, vous pouvez tout garder mais je veux juste être là quand vous les sortirez, c'est d'accord ?

Le vieux couple se consulta du regard d'un air suspicieux et cupide à la fois. Puis le vieux chinois se tourna posément vers sa femme :

— Ming, peux-tu me laisser regarder un instant ?

Tandis que le vieil homme s'agenouillait pour soulever sans difficulté une dalle carrée du faux parquet, sa femme continuait à tenir Spike en joue du bout de son balai agressif, en lui recommandant bien de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque. La voix du vieux Chow s'éleva soudain :

— Oh mon dieu, Ming !

Spike et la vieille tournèrent simultanément une tête intéressée dans sa direction, alors qu'il se relevait en tenant dans ses deux mains trois liasses épaisses de billets verts.

— Le vagabond disait vrai ! s'écria-t-il avec surprise.

La vieille chinoise n'en revenait pas et Spike se croisa les bras, arquant un sourcil satisfait et vaguement suffisant.

— Si vous voulez m'offrir une récompense, ce sera bien vol…

— C'est _notre_ argent ! le coupa aussitôt sèchement la vieille. Et ceci est _notre_ magasin, pas le vôtre !

— Mais…

Pendant que le vieux sortait les liasses une par une pour les empiler en un monticule conséquent, elle chassa une dernière fois le vampire, selon sa bonne vieille technique.

— Je vous ai dit de sortir ! Dehors, fainéant ! J'appelle la police !

— Arrêtez de me _frapper_ ! grimaça Spike en se faisant claquer la porte au nez.

Elle obtempéra quand il fut sur le trottoir. Le panneau « ouvert » passa aussitôt sur « fermé » et le vampire frémit de rage en soupirant :

— Oh ça, c'est le pompon ! J'aurais dû m'en douter !

.°.

Les mains dans les poches et les épaules lasses, il commença à remonter la rue en ruminant cette nouvelle défaite humiliante. Du bout de sa botte béante, il défoula sa frustration en dégageant méchamment une pauvre canette vide qui restait en travers de son chemin. A quoi bon rester ici maintenant ?

— Ingrats ! Tous des ingrats ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! grommela-t-il.

Derrière lui, pourtant, de petits pas très légers qui se rapprochaient résonnèrent sur le pavé.

— Jeune homme ! Attendez !

Spike se retourna avec étonnement. Le vieux Chow l'avait suivi, levant une main en signe d'apaisement.

— Je suis désolé, pour ma femme. Elle a eu une vie très dure, c'est difficile pour elle de faire confiance…

— Ça j'avais cru remarquer !

— Je vous ai vu l'autre soir. Vous regardiez ces bottes dans la vitrine… poursuivit le vieil homme en clignant des yeux obliquement derrière ses petites lunettes rondes.

Il s'approcha et posant une main sur l'épaule du vampire, il les leva pour les lui offrir.

— Faites-moi plaisir, prenez-les. Vous êtes un homme bon.

— Oh, n'en parlons plus ! répondit Spike avec une surprise ravie alors que le vieil homme lui remettait la paire presque neuve avant de le laisser.

Tenues attachées par les lacets, il les hissa nonchalamment à son épaule, avant de s'en retourner d'un pas plus léger mais résolu. Il valait sans doute mieux qu'il parte tant qu'il était encore temps, tant que c'était toujours possible, et qu'il rentre chez lui avant que d'autres bonnes personnes n'aient encore à souffrir par sa faute...

La lune triomphante était pleine et éclairait brillamment son chemin. Il reprit sa route pour regagner la rue principale, et sans doute tourner définitivement la page sur Greenville.

.°.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Debout devant une petite maison de bois, un livreur matinal en uniforme, portant une plante en pot dans un panier d'osier blanc, se mit à frapper énergiquement à la porte. Il repoussa la casquette de son uniforme à l'arrière de sa tête en voyant la jeune beauté brune qui venait lui ouvrir, pas encore bien réveillée et serrant son peignoir rose au niveau du cou.

— Des fleurs pour vous, Miss ! déclara-t-il ravi en lui tendant le panier où s'épanouissait une plante aux feuilles violettes et aux petites fleurs blanches.

— Vous êtes sûr ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Le livreur opina et lui tendit un crayon avec son bordereau clippé sur un porte-document rigide.

— Signez ici, s'il vous plaît.

Elle obtempéra avec perplexité et le laissa partir. Fermant la porte, elle vint déposer la plante sur la console où trônait son grand miroir. Il y avait une carte pliée en deux piquée en son cœur. Elle l'ouvrit, un peu intriguée et découvrit les quelques lignes suivantes :

_« Cadeau d'adieu de la part d'un survivant.  
Ne la laisse pas à l'ombre car, pour sa part, elle adore la lumière.  
Fais attention à toi, William. »_

.°.

**FIN**


End file.
